Harry Potter and the Horcruxes
by anita15
Summary: Harry's seventh year approaches and he starts to take down Voldermort. Studying from Dumbledore's notes he learns new skills which help him. Also Hermione discovers something about her heritage.


**1 .Dumbledore's Heir.1**

**2.Dobby's new role.4**

**3.Empty Hogwarts.7**

**4.First day of classes.11**

**5. The griffin arises.12**

**6. The youngest Lestrange15**

1 .Dumbledore's Heir. 

Harry Potter was packing his things when there was a burst of flame. A startled look passed briefly on his face.

"Fawkes?" asked Harry. He quickly glanced around – Fawkes had been Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Dumbledore had recently died murdered by none other then Severus Snape his own potions master.

You see Harry was a wizard and attended Hogwarts. Dumbledore used to be headmaster of Hogwarts. With a start Harry noticed that Fawkes had a letter for him. Quickly opening it he read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this I fear that I am dead perhaps by the hand of Severus Snape. I know you and Severus have never seen eye to eye but I must ask you not to hold it against him. If he has indeed killed me it is because I told him so. Last Summer Voldermont inducted Draco Malfoy as a death eater (as you well guessed). His mother went to Professor Snape asking that he looks out for her son and carry out his mission (which was to kill me) should he fail. Severus was forced to make an unbreakable vow to this effect. The penalty for breaking such a vow is death.

I determined that the Order would not lose its only spy amongst the death eaters and decided that should things come to the worst Severus would kill me. Since I leave Fawkes to you I must ask that you let him go to Severus each evening to see if he has anything to report.

Because of my death I want you to keep on looking for and destroying horcruxes. I have left notes about creating, finding and destroying horcruxes amongst other notes containing spells and charms, which will be of great use to you. You will also find instructions on how to do wandless magic.

Also I wish you to undertake the leadership of the order of the phoenix along with Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody. You are a born leader and a very powerful wizard. Both Minerva and Alastor have received letters informing them on their new role in the order and about Severus. I advise you to keep silent about the horcruxes. Also I wish you to return to the Dursleys one last time.

Verily yours,

Albus.

Glancing around Harry noticed that on his bed there was a large pile of parchments, which must be the notes. He quickly stuffed them into his trunk and locked the lid. Sitting on it he tried to sort out his thoughts. A lot of things now made sense, how Dumbledore had said 'please…. Severus', before he died and how Snape seemed hesitant to hurt him.

Deciding quickly he left Gryffindor tower and hurried up to the seventh floor. Entering the room of requirement he reclaimed Snape's school textbook of advanced potions he had been using this past year. It had written on it instructions on how to brew potions better and also several spells, which he had found useful. As he was heading back he ran into McGonagall the current headmistress.

"Ah! Harry, just the person that I wanted to see. Step into my office for a minute." She said. Harry followed her up the staircase.

"Have you received your letter from Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Yes this morning."

"Good, then you know what is excepted of you. Do you know how we communicate with each other?"

"With a patronus"

"Excellent. Which members do you know?"

"Er ..Well there's you and Moody, Snape, the Weasleys, Hagrid, Madam Maxim, Tonks and Lupin. Both Vance and Bode were part of it as well but they're dead. As well as Sturgis Podmore" answered Harry. "Also Diggle, Doge, Mrs.Figg, Dung Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Shacklebot and Dumbledore's brother "

"Good that almost sums it up-there of course is you and two other people who are Helen Sorley and Anita Slytherin"

"Slytherin!" gasped Harry.

"Do not look so worried Mr. Potter! Anita has long proven her loyalty and anyway I believe you-know-who is only her 52nd cousin nine times removed. Next year she will be teaching potions since Slughorn's leaving, which brings me to the next order of business the board of governors wishes to keep the school open for first through fifth years with others also welcome although officially Hogwarts will not be offering NEWT level courses."

"And unofficially?"

"Classes will continue normally which brings me to my offer, Harry would you teach DADA to the first, second, third, fourth and fifth years?"

Harry swallowed he hadn't been planning on returning more or less teaching so to buy time he asked, "Who will teach the sixth and seventh years?"

"Professor Sinistra has agreed to teach those two years, of course you will continue with your usual classes except DADA, Dumbledore seemed to think you don't need it-"

"Wait, Dumbledore?!!"

"Yes, he was the one who suggested-"

" I'll do it "

" Good, you will be paid of course…."Harry shrugged he wasn't doing it for the money but for Dumbledore, the moment he heard he had suggested it his mind had been made up."…How does 20 galleons a week sound." Harry nodded.

" Sign this contract" Harry quickly read it and signed.

" There's one last thing. Do you want anyone to join the order?"

"Fred, George, Fleur, Hermione, Ron and Dobby." replied Harry.

"Fred, George and Fleur are joining this summer and Hermione is quite welcome but I am afraid Molly will not be willing for her son to join and who is Dobby?"

"Dobby is a house elf who I sat free from the Malfoys."

" A house elf? Well I don't know-"

"He has on occasion been of very useful service to me."

"Very well"

" As to Ron he is of age so his mother doesn't have any say."

McGonagall smiled " All of them will be inducted into the order on 31st July which I believe corresponds with your apparation test and coming of age."

Harry smiled back and got up to leave. "I'm of to breakfast"

On the train journey Harry told Ron and Hermione what had gone on. They were both very happy for him. As Harry left the platform to meet the Dursleys he knew the month he was staying with them would be spent in studying Duimbledore's notes and making lesson plans.

2.Dobby's new role. 

Harry had never spent so much time studying. At 14, Privet drive he rapidly developed a routine. He would wake up early, shower, dress, eat breakfast, study, eat lunch, study, eat supper and study some more before going to sleep late at night. Dumbledore's notes proved to be highly interesting. Harry learned loads about horcruxes.

Harry began suspecting that the locket they had recovered was indeed a horcrux, he figured that if RAB really existed he wouldn't have left a fake horcrux behind, just a note. Harry knew the mind games the dark lord was capable of and reckoned the note had been written by Voldermont to confuse his enemies. Anyway the first thing he would do when he came of age was to check out his little theory. He had learned loads of things; incantations to powerful spells, how to recognize wards, how to destroy, make and reveal horcruxes and wandless magic. Surprisingly Harry had an aptitude towards this type of magic. Seeing as any use of this magic went undetected by the ministry Harry had been able to practice it a lot he was soon able to do simple charms, transfigurations, shields, hexes and curses.

Also reading Dumbledore's notes about shields had given him hopes of creating a shield that would stop the killing curse. Harry had understood that you don't need an incantation to do a spell and that you could make magic do what you want, he would have to experiment.

This night would be the last night he spent at the Dursleys. Tomorrow morning a represantive from the ministry would come at nine o'clock for his apparation test afterwards Harry would pick up his things and go to 12 Grimauld Place in London, the headquarters of the order of phoenix and his house which was left to him by his godfather, Sirius on his death. With that thought in his mind he went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up bright and early and packed his things into his trunk. After he was ready he took out the locket. Pointing his wand at it he made a circle motion and uttered "Arani horcrux revalato". At once the locket flared a sickly green, Harry grinned, his theory was proven correct. Tapping the locket twice he muttered "Turinitus", promptly the locket flared red, this meant there were other spells protecting the locket. Harry stared thoughtfully at the horcrux. "Mostarat escribitus", the red faded but above the locket appeared words showing what spells were protecting the horcrux. Reading them Harry saw that they were standard wards. "Dissemblus" half of the words disappeared, after a pause Harry said "Finitus", the rest of the words disappeared finally Harry said " Horcrux Rovinitus" thereby destroying the horcrux. Shrugging Harry went down to breakfast.

Breakfast had been uneventful and Harry was waiting for the ministry examiner. There was a pop and woman in her mid-sixties appeared.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I am Helen Sorley your apparation examiner." So she was a member of the order. "The test you is simple, all you have to do is apparate whole to 'The Three Broomsticks' at Hogsmeade-I will meet you there. Any questions? No? Good! Off you go!"

Harry quickly disapparated and appeared in front of 'The Three Broomsticks'. Another pop alerted him to the fact that Sorley wasn't far behind.

"Excellent Mr. Potter you now have your apparating license," lowering her voice " there will be a meeting toghnight." Then returning her voice to normal, "Congrulations!" and with a crack she was gone. Harry apparated back into his room, shrunk his trunk, put it into his pocket and apparated onto Grimauld Place's doorstep.

When he opened the door Hermione ran to him and hugged him. " Oh Harry! How are you? I've been researching in the Blacks library and I think I know who RAB is! ……."

"Hermione not here!" said Harry noticing Mrs. Weasley coming up. "Lets go upstairs and find Ron." Nodding a greeting to Mrs. Weasley he went upstairs followed by Hermione.

"Hey mate!" greeted Ron, "Has 'Mione told you that she found out who RAB is?"

"Who is he?" asked Harry.

"Regelus Black he…."

" That's excellent but not much use, you see I have already destroyed the hor-"

"WHAT?" asked Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"You see," explained Harry, "Voldermont tried to trick us. He wrote that note and put it in the horcrux to fool his enemies but I saw through his ruse and destroyed the horcrux just this morning."

"But how can you be sure?"

"There are spells.."

" I haven't come across them yet"

"They were in Dumbledore's notes."

"He must have created them himself." said Hermione admiringly.

"Well I've been planning several things." Continued Harry, "The DA should be continued because if Voldermont attacks the castle they will be a great help in defending it." Here he had to stop as both of them added their agreement. "It should be for all 7th years that return to the school plus Luna, Ginny, Colin and Dennis if they return. Also I want the two of you to lead the DA this year." He added.

"Why?"

"Because I will be too busy – no don't argue, you're perfect for the job. Ron you can be chief strategist and lead the practices in fighting. Hermione, this year I want the DA to branch of in other things as well, you will be chief researcher and will lead practices in wards, charms and jinxing. This year I want the DA split into two groups one specializing in Hermione's area the other in Ron's." Both of them nodded their agreement.

"Also in the notes that Dumbledore left there were instructions on how to become an animagus, I wish you to join me, will you?"

"All right" said Ron instantly

" I don't know, will the ministry be informed?"

"No, the whole point is to give us an advantage over Voldermont and he has spies at the ministry."

"But it will be illegal."

"Come on 'Mione." Chimed it Ron.

Hermione sighed, "All right!"

As Harry stood up to start-unpacking Ron wished him happy birthday.

At eight that night the order meeting started. McGonagall started the meeting by explaining all about Snape. She continued by telling them about hers, Moody's and Harry's new role in the order. Finally she welcomed Fred, George, Fleur, Dobby, Hermione and Ron to the order.

Mrs. Weasley was rather annoyed at the fact that three of her sons had joined the order but did not complain. There were several protesters against Dobby joining but Harry talked them round.

The order then talked about Scrimgeour's policies, Hogwarts defenses, their diplomatic missions to the goblin and giants, the twins research for demonators anti-repellants and the security needed for Bill's and Fleur's upcoming wedding.

Finally Harry stood up. "As you know since Dumbledore's dead the secret keeper's charm is void, for it to become active once more it falls to me to choose a new secret keeper. For this job I have decided on Dobby since he will be the least suspected and he is fully capable of fighting anyone short of Voldermont himself due to his unique brand of magic. Dobby step forward."

Dobby staggered forward trembling with excitement, holding out his left arm, palm

upwards. Harry placed his wand on top and asked, "Dobby, do you accept the position of secret keeper for the order of the phoenix headquarters with all of its responsibilities?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what is excepted of you?"

"Yes"

"Are you willing?"

"Yes"

"What is the secret?"

"12, Grimauld Place"

Harry uttered the last phrase, "Hidden until revealed, a secret which must be born by you, so mote it be." and at once felt a great power pass through him, there was a flash of bright light and Harry knew that the spell had been a success.

Turning to the members he said, "None of you should have any trouble coming back here since you where in the house when the spell was done."

As McGonagall was leaving she handed the three of them their Hogwarts letters. On opening hers Hermione found the Head girl badge in it. Harry offering her his congrulations opened his at the bottom there was a golden badge with an 'H' en graved on it. He was the new headboy.

3.Empty Hogwarts. 

The next month passed in a whirl for Harry. The next morning Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to buy supplies and Harry had locked himself in the study and learned how to make a portkey. The next day had been Bill's and Fleur's wedding which had gone without a hitch. The day afterwards Harry began practicing the spells he had memorized from Dumbledore's notes and experimenting with his shield that would block the killing curse. He found that it worked best on the patronus method, he would think of his love for his parents and godfather and channel that love through his wand always imaging that there was a globe surrounding and protecting him. After several days he was able to conjure a golden shield for a few seconds. By the end of summer he was able to conjure it for almost a minute. The only other noteworthy thing that happened was that on the 9th of August they received news from Snape via Fawkes of an impending attack on the Creeveys. That night Helen Sorley and Remus Lupin went to their house and convinced them to pack their belongings, they had sent Mr. and Mrs. Creevey to Northern Ireland to stay with some relatives and taken Colin and Dennis to Grimauld Place after casting some security spells. After this Harry decided they had better hurry up with the animagus transformation so they made the first stage, the visualization spell, which allowed you to see your animal. The incantation was 'sehe bestiatus' and by the end of the month they all had successfully finished this stage. Harry was the first to find he was a griffin followed closely by Hermione who was an owl and finally Ron who found he was a fox.

Today was the 1st day of September and the day they were due back to Hogwarts. Due to security Harry would apparate to Platform 9 and ¾ with the Creeveys along with Ron and Hermione, who would bring Ginny with her, two minutes before the train left. No one was to accompany them although Professor Anita Slytherin would ride the train, there would be some order members at the platform and some aurors were stationed at Hogsmeade.

"Ginny hurry up you're going to be late!" bellowed Ron.

"I'm coming! Just a minute!" shrieked Ginny back as she ran down the stairs, hastily fastening her cloak.

"Come on its almost time. Every one get ready! On Three!" snapped Hermione grabbing Ginny's hand, "One! Two! THREE!"

Harry blinked and they were on the platform. He couldn't help but notice that the unpleasant sensations of apparating he had experienced the first time he had apparated had disappeared, shrugging he ushered his group on the train. Dennis joined some of his friends. While the rest joined Luna and Neville in their compartment. When the train started leaving they got up to go to the prefects carriage leaving only Neville.

"Luna" Harry said "Last year you weren't a prefect."

"I'm the only Ravenclaw sixth year girl who's returning" Luna suddenly frowned, "You know not a lot of students are returning."

Harry just nodded grimly; he had excepted something like this and headed for his seat. When everyone was settled he asked them to introduce themselves seeing as some of them were new. He began by introducing himself "Hello, I'm Harry Potter" this brought some chuckles, "I'm this year's head boy and unfortunately for the Slytherins a Gryffindor!"

Everyone laughed. Hermione went next "I'm Hermione Granger, this year's head girl." Then Ron, Ginny and Colin. The fifth year prefects were Harold Biggerstaff and Demelza Robins for Gryffindor, Almathea Pallmate and Sebastian Oakbridge for Hufflepuff, Malcolm Plaid and Christina Moritimer for Ravenclaw and Ethan Rookwood and Pamelia Martins for Slytherin. The other sixth year prefects were Luna Lovegood and Simon Wilkins for Ravenclaw, Miriam Jenkins and Paul Watson for Hufflepuff and Raymond Harper and Hazel Hope for Slytherin. The other seventh year prefects were Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott for Slytherin, Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot for Ravenclaw and Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot for Hufflepuff.

They discussed how they would patrol the train and Hogwarts and Hermione explained to the new prefects all about the rules, their rights and their duties. Finally Harry explained about the newest security measure: "Here I have a list of all returning students apart from the prefects. For security the prefects will go from compartment to compartment ticking off students from their house, when we arrive at Hogsmeade station the prefects will check the students off the list and escort them in groups of five to the carriages. Remember only one group at a time and if there's any trouble go back to the train, which is warded and let the aurors deal with it. Hermione and I will take care of the first years. Now lets start with the Slytherins: seventh years – Tracey Davies, sixth Anne Hope, fifth Timothy Tyling, fourth Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard and Jennifer Davies, third Anastia Seller and second year Hector Montague. Including the prefects Slytherin has a total of 14 returning students. Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchly, Megan Jones, Marigold Murphy, Gary Stebbins, Henry Summerby, Elenor Branstone, Laura Madley, Kevin Whitby, Daniel Freeman and finally second year Luella Finn and Giles Miller. Currently there are 19 Hufflepuffs. On to the Ravenclaws, there are four returning seventh years: Boot, Corner, Goldstein and Turpin and two sixth years: Luna and Wilkins. There are two fifth years Plaid and Moritimer and Stewart Ackerley and Orla Quirke in fourth year. There are no second years and only one third year: Janet Mortimer. Which makes a total of 11. Gryffindor has the largest number of returning students at the grand total of 22. Other then Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Colin, his brother Dennis, Harold, Demelza and me, these are: Lavender Brown, Edna Gordon, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Victoria Frobisher, Andrew Kirke, Natalie MacDonald, Jack Sloper, Euan Abercrombie, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Romilda Vane, Theresa Taylor, Elizabeth Fairchild."

"That only means that there are 66 students!" exclaimed Greengrass

" So few." Murmured Ernie Macmillan.

"You're forgetting the unsorted first years." Added Nott.

"But still…"

"Guys" said Harry "lets get started"

In the great hall the traditional four house tables had been removed and replaced by one large table. Harry had gone to sit at the staff table between McGonagall and the new Slytherin head of house and potions professor, Anita Slytherin. She hadn't been able to attend the Order meeting so he hadn't met her. They passed the time by exchanging stories of train rides to Hogwarts as they waited for Flitwick to bring in the first years. He found her to be an easy going and amusing person who wasn't afraid to say Voldermont. She had been headgirl when Bill Weasley had been headboy. All in all she was failing miserably to live up to her family's reputation as evil dark people. Flitwick entered carrying the sorting hat on a stool with the first years trailing behind. When the stool had been placed on the ground the sorting hat sang its song:

I the sorting hat,

Doomed to divide you,

Spread discord,

For the founders wish was to separate you.

But I see hope,

So fear not,

For in your smallness,

Yet you still may unite and become one.

United you shall stand,

Divided fall.

So hear my song and listen well for united you shall stand.

The brave to Gryffindor I shall send.

The loyal to Hufflepuff.

Those who seek to others bend,

Wishing power belong to Slytherin.

To Ravenclaw the wise,

Shall play peacemaking.

So Hogwarts may rise.

Here knowledge is for the taking.

I do see hope.

So fear not,

But do take note.

Polite clapping greeted this song and Harry hoped that people had taken this message to heart, he certainly had. Flitwick began calling names:

"Avery Amanda"

A pause, "Hufflepuff" shouted the hat. Hannah Abbott waved her over and Flitwick called up her twin brother "Avery Liam" who went to Slytherin. Stephan Crowfoot went to Ravenclaw and Emily Eastwood became the first Gryffindor. Leila Fletcher went to Slytherin, Ian Keller to Hufflepuff, Melissa Linton to Ravenclaw, Silas Young to Gryffindor and Mafalda Weasley the daughter of Ron's squib cousin to Slytherin. Even from the staff table Ron's outraged face was clearly visible, this made plain that Ron hadn't paid any mind to the sorting hat. McGonagall stood up to speak:

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Although the school is sadly depleted to 75 students we shall still try our best to teach you. To this effect I would like to welcome Anita Slytherin who will be teaching potions to the staff."

This announcement was greeted with startled gasps and both fearful and suspicious looks from most of the student body. McGonagall ignored them and continued, "She will also be replacing Professor Snape as head of Slytherin house. Professor Sinistra has kindly agreed to teach the sixth and seventh years DADA." There was polite clapping. "Also I would like to welcome Harry Potter to the staff. Mr. Potter will be teaching DADA to the first, second, third, fourth and fifth years." This was greeted with an outstanding avocation.

"Thank you. Eat up."

4.First day of classes. 

The next morning Harry woke up early and hurried to breakfast. His first day would start by teaching the third years. Collecting his timetable he saw that:

MondayTuesdayWednesdayThursdayFriday

3rd years1st yearsHerbelogyTran.

PotionsHerbelogyTran.

Potions2nd years4th years

5th yearsCharms

Charms

He realized that it just might be possible to start a dueling club.

He entered the DADA classroom to find the third years already waiting for him. Feeling nervous he called role to buy himself some time to steady his nerves.

"Coote?"

"Here"

"Freeman"

"Here"

"Madley"

"Present"

And so on…

"All right everyone today we will deal with a boggart. Can anyone tell me what is a boggart?"

Anastia Seller was the only one who raised her hand.

"Yes, Seller"

"A boggart is a shape shifter that will take on the shape of your worst fear. The way to repel it is by laughter."

"Excellent! Take five points to Slytherin. As Miss. Seller said it is repelled by laughter. To deal with a boggart you must think of something funny and say 'Riddikulus'. Now in the wardrobe you will… "

Harry couldn't help but see the parallels between his lesson and that of Professor Lupin.

After finishing his lesson Harry hurried to Potions. He slid into a seat next to Ron and Hermione and was soon joined by Ernie Macmillan. Professor Slytherin soon entered.

"Good Morning class! Today we will be doing the blood-replacing potion. Who can tell me what it can do?" Most of the class raised their hands.

"Mr.Weasley."

"It is used when there has been great blood loss or a person will not stop bleeding."

"Good, you can guess why in this current situation learning how to brew this potion is necessary. Now the recipe is on page 20 of your textbooks. You will read and brew the potion now. It should take only a few minutes to brew. For homework you will memorize the recipe and read pages 96, 97, 98, 207, 208 and 358. Anyone who will write an essay about how the recipe can be improved will earn 5 points for their house. You may begin, Nott please join Potter's group."

Nott came and joined them. Quickly they began the potion. Within 15 minutes it was ready. Without a word Slytherin came up to them and checked their potion. "Excellent take an outstanding grade!"

After they had packed and were leaving, Harry pulled Nott aside and told him about the next DA meeting. He agreed to come.

Harry over the next week when he wasn't busy with classes or his homework Harry practiced and studied Dumbledore's notes. Also he advised Ron and Hermione how to run the DA. He also asked Ginny to start a dueling club for the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th years. She agreed.

5. The griffin arises. 

After much preparation Harry felt that all of them were ready so they started the transformation. All went well Hermione succeeded first followed by Harry and finally Ron.

After they changed back Harry was the first to speak " That went very well," he said " but I want to try something else."

"What?" asked Hermione.

" We shall try once again the first part of the animagus transformation …"

"But we've already done that!"

" Never mind that, surely it can't hurt."

" All right go ahead but I'm not having any part in this."

So Harry and Ron intoned " Sehe Bestiatus." Ron gasped at the results while Harry smiled triumphantly.

" What's the matter? What's happened? Oh, I knew this was a bad idea from the start!" worried Hermione.

" Of course it isn't." laughed Ron.

" Well what did you see?"

"Our second animagus form." Said Harry.

" There's no such thing!"

" There is. Go ahead and try it."

So Hermione tried it as well. She too was amazed at the results.

"Well what are you?"

" A rabbit." Said Hermione.

" I'm a phoenix," answered Harry at her questioning look." What about you Ron what are you?"

" Well, um…" stuttered Ron " I'm a … well, I'm a pig."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and tried to bite back their laughter.

" So Harry how did you know about this?"

" From Dumbledore's notes, he reckoned that everyone at least had three animagus forms and that the third one was always a magical creature. He also wrote that by his estimates a powerful and skilled witch or wizard could have up to 25 different forms."

" So it's a rather simple process, isn't it? You keep on becoming an animagus until you have to stop."

" It's not that simple. You see the transformation constantly becomes harder. So you might have several forms but in the end you will only be able to master a few of them."

"Oh" Hermione thinking, " How do you know that?"

"Dumbledore invented a spell to check how many forms you have"

So they did the spell ' Conteres Bestiatus' and found that Ron had 19 forms, Hermione 28 forms and Harry 49 forms. They decided that they would keep on practicing.

As September came to an end Harry began thinking about a quidditch team. Demelza and Ginny were still chasers and Harry was seeker. Also both beaters Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes had returned as well as Ron, who was keeper. Harry offered the position as the last remaining chaser to Dean Thomas since he had played briefly last year. Practice started at once.

The first practice went well and Harry returned in good spirits, confident that they would win the cup once again. The DA had been restarted successfully and the dueling club run by Ginny got of to a good start. To add to the good news, Harry, after a lot of research had been able to find a house old Smith had owned in Durham. Darren Smith currently owned it. He was the father of Zachrias Smith. He was also able to find out that this was actually were she had died although she hadn't frequently used it. Harry thought there was a great chance that the Hufflepuff cup horcrux was there so it was decided that next weekend they would secretly slip away at night to pay the house a visit.

Slipping under the cloak Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to the Shrieking Shack by the passage from the Womping Willow. From there they had apparated to the house. Harry had quickly checked that there wasn't anyone in there and disabled the few wards there were. Opening the door with Sirius's penknife they ran into a ghost.

The ghost opened her mouth to scream. Harry pointed his wand at her at muttered "Landlock". The ghost angrily drifted away. Casting dark magic detecting charms, Harry led the others into a sitting room.

"All right. Somewhere around here there should be the horcrux. Keep an eye out. Arani horcrux revalato." Promptly one of the books flared a sickly green. Going to the book Harry pulled it out of the bookcase. Glancing at it, he noticed that it was a copy of Hogwarts a history, baffled on how on earth this could be a horcrux he turned and showed it to the others. They too did not understand. Shrugging Harry made to go out of the room but was pushed back by an invisible wall of power. Stepping back he was almost impaled by a spear. Ducking quickly he saw what had attacked him. A large suit of Armour had become animated. Pointing his wand at it he shouted, "STUPEFY".

The spell hit the Armour's shield and bounced off, hitting Ron. Harry paused thinking. Finally as the spear was about to strike again he shouted " Impedmienta".

This slowed the suit down enough for Harry to cast two spells, "Dissemblus. Finitus."

Several spells were fizzled out and Harry cast the final spell "Reducto"

Meanwhile Hermione had revived Ron and they too cast the same spell. Promptly the suit of Armour exploded into little pieces.

Hurrying they tried to once again leave the room but the wall of power stopped them. Thinking quickly Hermione changed into her animagus owl form and was able to pass. Ron followed her as a fox and finally Harry as a griffin.

The moment they got outside they went outside, they were met by a group of death eaters led by Greyback. "Avada Kedavra"

Harry and Hermione took flight and Ron ran for cover under some bushes. Quickly turning Harry smashed into Yaxley sending her flying into Amycus and his sister Alecto, two of the group of death eaters who had attacked Hogwarts last year. Quickly changing into his human form he pointed his wand at Greyback and cast " Serpentosia!"

Greyback fell screaming to the ground with bloody gashes all over him. Meanwhile both Hermione and Ron had changed back and had stunned a death eater. As if in slow motion Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange draw here wand. "Avada Kedavra"

Summoning all his strength knowing full well that Hermione had only one chance and it depended on him, yet scared since he had never done this before Harry conjured his special shield around her. Lestrange's curse collided with the shield and warped. It seemed to hang in the air for a minute then smashed into Hermione, she fell to the ground. Screaming a scream of denial, Harry stunned Amycus and Alecto, who had just gotten up and rushed to Hermione's side. Bending down he felt for her pulse.

6. The youngest Lestrange 

Much to Harry's relief Hermione still had a pulse. Glancing at her he gasped in shock. Hermione had…changed. She had become taller and thinner and where once there was a bushy mop of brown hair there was now a tangle of wavy black hair. There was a sound behind him. Turning sharply he saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was gaping at the site. She seemed to be asking the same thing Harry was asking. What had just happened? Considering, Harry realized that his shield, since he had used it on someone other then himself had changed the killing spell to an ending spell. Hermione had had some sort of glamour spell on her that changed her appearance.

Ron remained oblivious to the drama playing out around him and continued dueling with Yaxley. " Polaris?"

" What?" Harry turned to Lestrange who had spoken. "What did you say?"

" I…she looks like Polaris" she answered.

Thinking quickly Harry realized that they had to get to a safe place and that Lestrange seemed to know better then anyone else what was going on. Quickly deciding he shouted at Ron and Yaxley " Stop! Stop this at once!" To his shock they actually obeyed. Yaxley glanced at Lestrange as if seeking orders. When Bellatrix didn't say anything she came over to see what's up. "Ron, tie up the rest of them. Yaxley seemed about to argue but a glare from him shut her up. Grabbing a rock, which he made into a portkey Harry, sent the three stunned death eaters and Greyback to Godric's Hollow. By now Bellatrix had finished casting first aid spells and was trying to wake Hermione up, but with little success. Both Yaxley and Ron were gazing round as if wondering what had just happened which must have been exactly what they were thinking. Clearing his throat Ron said " Lestrange! What the hell do you think you're doing? Honestly Harry why have you let her anywhere near Hermione? That is Hermione, isn't it?"

Before Harry could open his mouth Bellatrix cut in, " Weasley, you are a Weasley aren't you? I am taking care of my daughter."

Ron fainted. Curling her lips in disgust Bellatrix asked, " Potter do you know of a safe place we could go?"

Nodding Harry once again did a portkey to Godric's Hollow and they all portkeyed there.

" Right, can someone kindly explain what's going on?" Yanica Yaxley was not pleased at all.

Neither was Ron Weasley "Yes, Lestrange please do explain."

" There is nothing to explain. This," she said "is my daughter Polaris."

" Bella, she can't be your daughter. Polaris has been dead for some 15 years."

" She's Polaris"

" Of course she isn't! The demenators have addled you wits!"

" Really Weasley-"

"Now Bellatrix to be sense-"

"Yaxley stay out of this."

Harry sighed as he opened the door to Hermione's bedroom. "Everyone that's enough!"

Everyone fell silent. "Lestrange why do you think she's your daughter?"

"Well she looks like Polaris."

" Bellatrix your daughter was two when she died you have no way of knowing what she would look like." Said Yaxley.

"She looks exactly like me."

" It's obvious. That spell made her a metamorphous."

" Weasley…"

Harry hurriedly cut in before another argument could start. "There's a simple way to find out. We will do a parentage test."

"Fine"

The parentage test was not very hard to perform. All it required were two locks of hair and one little spell. A few minutes later they were all gathered with a lock of Bellatrix's hair and another lock of Hermione's hair. Waving his wand and performing the correct movements, Harry intoned "Elte Monstar Relato".

The locks both glowed red and Ron once again fainted.

Before anyone could go to help Ron there was a groan from the other room and Hermione woke up.

For the next hour or so there was pandemonium. There were explanations to be given and arguments to be smoothed over. To Hermione's credit she took the news that she was not ' Hermione Granger' but 'Polaris Lestrange' with great calmness. Finally it was decided that Hermione would start being Polaris, also Ron was convinced to not break up with Polaris. (Much to Bellatrix's secret disappointment who felt that her daughter deserved better then a Weasley.) Finally discussion turned to what exactly could be done. Alecto and Amycus Hudson, Greyback and Carrows were securely locked up in the cellar. Bellatrix and Yanica Yaxley were told about the order and the horcruxes. Bellatrix immediately agreed to join the order and was more then happy to take a look at the book horcrux. On the other hand Yaxley was not so compliant.

"And tell me exactly why I should have anything to do with you lot? I don't feel like getting murdered in my bed!"

" Now Voldermont can't reach you…"

"Don't say his name and its not him I'm worried about! Your lot will be the once doing the killing!"

Now Ron lost his temper, " Listen just because the death eaters kill anyone that crosses their path doesn't mean that we do the same. And anyway what makes you think that we won't hand you over to the ministry?"

"I know about the horcruxes don't I?"

"That's what memory charms are for."

" Huh, I know occlumency"

" Occlumency is not infallible."

" I think that's enough. Now Yaxley why don't you tell us what's bothering you?" interjected Harry.

" I…I …well I don't want to consort with mudbloods."

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.

After they had managed to convince Yaxley to give the order a try; Bellatrix, Polaris and Harry settled down to try to figure out the horcrux. While Polaris was flipping through the book she gave a small gasp. " I think I know what happened to the horcrux."

"What happened?"

" Do you see this page? I've never seen it before"

Taking the book Harry glanced at the page. " So, you probably just never paid attention to it before."

"Of course not, that page was added after the book was published. Look. It hasn't a page number and there isn't any reference to it anywhere in the book. If you want I can show you my own copy of Hogwarts a history."

Harry had to admit she was right but still could not understand what it had to do with the horcrux and he said so. With a sigh Hermione explained.

" I've read of spells which can turn an object into a picture. I've got to research them but it shouldn't take long. Harry nodded and for the first time looked carefully at the picture. He saw a desk with a crystal on it. Before he could ask Bellatrix said,

"It's a seeing crystal they're very rare and very expensive. A very small one could easily cost 10,000 galleons and that one is very large. Rowena Ravenclaw was said to posses one."

" Are there any spells on it?" asked Hermione. Quickly checking he removed all the spells there were on the book and gave it to Hermione.

" One last thing. Can we leave here?"

" Yes. The house has been set up in another dimension." At Bellatrix's look Harry explained. "Dumbledore set it up a few months before his death. It was a spell of his own invention, which I found in some of his notes. It is much more effective then the secret keeper charm. The only way in is if I make a portkey that will bring you here. Of course when one enters then leaves they can enter from the front door, which will appear to them. No one will be able to see the house and if they attempt to pass 'through' it they will be able to do so with out any mishaps."

With a nod they both left the room and he went upstairs to bed.


End file.
